it was all just a nightmare
by Madrox126
Summary: Chloe was always happy when she hangs out with the bears and was even more so, when she gets to have another sleepover with them. But after a recent nightmare she had and with the bears comforting her, Chloe began to realise just how much she means to the bears and was even considered them, her big brothers.


**This is the first story I made for them and I hope I didn't go too OOC on the characters.**

 **My favourite character is Chloe and I love how close she is with the bears and how she interacts with them. Such a beautiful friendship and such a beautiful show. I believe we need more shows like this.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own We Bare Bears. The show belongs to Daniel chong**

 **I hope you enjoy this.**

It was night time at the bears cave, and Chloe (who's dad had reluctantly allowed Chloe to stay at the cave, again) is hanging out with them overnight, after another big storm. The bears were happy to have another sleepover.

Right now, Chloe was on the couch, playing the video game she had played before at her last sleepover here, and won, again.

"Yes, I win, again." Chloe cheered, jumping up and down im excitement, as any kid would if they win at something.

Grizz smirked, having an idea. "Do you know what happens now if you win twice?"

Chloe gulped as she, obviously, doesn't know what the bears were planning. Each bear gave her a smirk, walking slowly up to her, Chloe was now back against the wall.

"Uh... Guys." The prodigy started, nervous.

"Get her." Panda shouted and both ice bear and grizz grabbed her and leaned her on the ground, panda was looming over her, with a smirk.

He got his hand out and laughed maniacally.

Chloe closed her eyes and Before she knew what was happening, she felt her stomach being trailed softly, by a paw, which started to tickle Chloe. The girl felt the urge to not laugh.

But as Panda and Grizz began to tickle her faster, Chloe began to giggle uncontrollably, making the bears laugh with her.

"G-g-guys, o-o-o-okay, I give u-up. Heh, you won, you won." Chloe laughed, giving up. Her face was now becoming purple and the bears stopped, knowing they went a little too far.

As Chloe was breathing heavily, the bears just smiled at how amazing the girl is. It seems as if she's the only human that ever understood the bears. While Ranger Tabes and Charlie were good friends with the bears, Chloe seems to be the closest one to them.

"Haha, are you okay, Chloe?" Grizz chuckled as Chloe finally got some air in her, thanks to Ice Bear's help, of course.

"I'm... fine." Chloe replied, gasping once more. She then smiled at them before looking at her phone.

It was 11:34PM, already. Seriously? They were just having fun.

"Well, it seems to be bed time for us." Panda yawned, as he explained.

"Agreed. I'm pooped." Grizz yawned as well.

"Ice Bear is sleepy." the polar bear said, tiredly.

Chloe smiled at them as she got onto the couch and placed the blanket over her.

Grizz came over to her and kissed her forehead as her father does before bed, earning a slight blush of embarrassment from Chloe.

"Goodnight, Chloe. May dreams fill you with love." The lead bear said before hugging her.

"Goodnight, Chloe." Panda came up to her and kissed her head, as Grizz did before.

"Ice Bear wishes Chloe a goodnight." Ice Bear said in monotone. Instead of a kiss goodnight, he patted her head then walked to the fridge where he always slept.

The other bears gave Chloe a one last goodnight before heading off to their beds, leaving Chloe alone. She smiled at her friends, who comes to her now as her 'big brothers'.

"Goodnight... Brothers." she said to herself before closing her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

A few hours later when Chloe was in a deep sleep, she was tossing and turning. It looks as if she is having a nightmare

 _(nightmare)_

 _Chloe was in the forest, walking to the bears cave. Suddenly, she heard a low growl._

 _She looked around her and saw it was nothing. She shrugged and continued to walk to her friends place._

 _The growl was getting louder and Chloe looked around some more, starting to think she is not alone. And oh how right she is._

 _Without a second thought, Chloe began to walk a bit faster, until she heard some sticks started to crack. And out of the bushes came a wolf._

 _Chloe screamed as the wolf licked it's lips, smirking as he was ready for food. The alpha wolf began to howl and pretty soon, more wolves came out of the bushes and were now surrounding the girl._

 _Frightened, Chloe knew she was trapped, so she only did one thing..._

 _"HELP? GRIZZ, PANDA, ICE? HELP?" The prodigy had screamed as loud as she could, hoping to get her friends attention._

'Chloe, wake up. _'_

 _Chloe heard a voice, but knew it was nothing and screamed more as the wolves were closing in on her, approaching her slowly, making Chloe lean against a wall, now trapped, completely._

'Chloe, wake up. _'_

 _There it was again, but it was a bit softer then before._

 _Chloe looked around as she saw darkness instead of the forest and she began to fall into nothingness.._

 _(End of nightmare)_

Suddenly, Chloe's eyes were wide open as she saw the bears, who were now looming over her, concerned. They must've heard her scream and came rushing out to help her. Chloe's face was now sweating and her heart was beating in an accelerated pace.

"Chloe. Your alright," Grizz sighed in relief. Panda and Ice bear did the same.

Chloe, however, didn't answer, as she was now taking sharp breaths, struggling to breathe. They knew they had to act fast, so Ice Bear quickly came and sat beside Chloe on the couch.

"Chloe, breathe, like Ice Bear." The Polar bear had placed his left paw on Chloe's back and beckoned her to copy him, showing the girl how to breathe in and out.

Panda and Grizz looked at each other in concern. It must've been a pretty bad nightmare, considering she looks like she's disoriented.

As Chloe's breathing was starting to ease, thanks to Ice bear's help, she looked at her friends faces. There was no doubt that she knew how much worry she had caused them.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, guys." Chloe apologized in a sad voice.

"Aww, it's not your fault, Chloe. We all have nightmares, sometimes." Panda comforted, patting her head, softly.

"Pan Pan's right. I mean, I do." Grizz agreed.

"Even Ice Bear has them." The polar bear said in his monotonous voice, though to Chloe, he was trying his best to express his worry into his voice as much as he could, though, to him, it was nearly impossible.

The girl chuckled, bitterly. "Yeah. It sucks, having them, let me tell you."

"So... do you want to tell us your bad dream?" Grizz asked, gently, as to not spook her even more than she already is.

Chloe sighed and looked away, causing the bears to look even more concerned.

"I... uh... mean, if you want to, that is. You don't have to if you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry I asked.." Grizz sighed, feeling guilty.

Chloe looked at her friends and sighing, as well. She knew it helps to talk about things like this.

Chloe gave her friends a small smile. "Alright, if you really want to know...I'll talk."

With that, she explained her dream, not leaving out any details she had missed. The bears just listened tentatively, being as patient as they could, hoping this would help their human child, they consider as their little sister.

As she finished, Chloe began to cry again, burying her face into her hands.

Grizz and Panda, who had the same thought, rushed to the girl's side and began to comfort her. Grizz was sitting on the other side of Chloe while panda stood up, in front of her, kneeling down.

Chloe felt a warm embrace, but she didn't care who it was and just clung tightly.

"Shh, it's okay, Chloe. We're here. We're all here. It'll be okay." Grizz, who was the one that's hugging her, soothed while rubbing her back.

"Yeah, it's just a dream. It's not real." Panda said next, speaking in a soft voice, rubbing her head, soothingly.

"Ice Bear will protect you." The Polar bear said, wiping Chloe's tears away, as gently as he could.

After a few minutes of hugging and crying, Chloe slowly stopped, but sniffed occasionally. She looked at her second family, and smiled.

"Thank you guys, f-for being there for me." she thanked.

"Ah, what are friends for, right?" Grizz smiled, rustling her hair, playfully.

"Exactly. You should know we'll always be there for you, Chloe. You've been there for us a lot, too." Panda smiled, recalling those memories of how Chloe helped them in situations, like the apparent 'bear flu'.'

"Ice Bear is glad to have Chloe as a sister." Ice bear said, suddenly.

Chloe looked at her quiet friend in surprise. "Sister? You really think of me like that?"

Grizz thought more about it and smiled, answering for Ice Bear. "Well, yeah. Like Panda said before, you've been there for us. Heck, you've been there for us even more than our other friends."

"Yeah, you looked out for us, took care of us when we thought we had 'bear flu'. You even accepted us as who we are when most people haven't." Panda agreed, smiling proudly.

"Chloe even made Ice Bear have fun at the museum." Ice Bear mentioned, as he gave her a small smile. And most of the time, it is quite rare for the 'stoic' polar bear. But in these circumstances, he knew he had to try.

Chloe smiled as she felt herself being pulled in by her second family into another hug.

"I love you guys, so much." Chloe cried, rubbing her face into Grizz's fur.

"Awww, we love ya too, kiddo." The lead bear smiled warmly and chuckled as he hugged her tighter.

"And we always will." panda said next, rubbing her back, softly.

"Ice Bear will always be there for Chloe. Never forget what Ice Bear said." The polar bear vowed, placing a paw on her head, gently.

Chloe laughed with tears flowing down her face. So this is what having big brothers feels like? She never got along well with her cousin, not to mention she was an only child, so she didn't have a brother figure to look up to. But ever since she met the bears, she finally does.

The bears laughed with her, suddenly feeling tears well up in their eyes. After witnessing Chloe crying, they felt like they had to be strong for her, but as they are becoming closer as a family, they finally let their emotions out. Even Ice Bear. They just held on to each other, not wanting this special moment to end.

Unfortunately, though, all good things 'do' come to an end. Chloe began to yawn as the bears let go of their human friend.

"Is someone getting tired?" Grizz asked, jokingly, poking her in the belly.

"Yeah, I guess i stayed up more late then i should have. I'm sorry." Chloe looked down, guilty.

"Hey, it's okay, Chloe. These things happen." Panda comforted.

"Yeah, and i just want you to know, whether it would be late at night or early in the morning, just call us, and we'll be there." Grizz said, smiling gently, showing no signs of aggravation.

Chloe smiled at her family. She had an idea on how to get to sleep, but was afraid they would reject it. The bears noticed that Chloe was thinking.

"What are you thinking?" Grizz asked.

"I was...uh.. thinking..." she looked away, blushing in embarrassment, but She felt a paw lifting her chin up and turned her face around to look at the bear's face.

"What is it? C'mon, you can tell us. We won't bite." Grizz smiled, gently.

"Or judge." panda added, smiling warmly.

"Ice Bear will make sure of that." The polar bear promised.

Chloe sighed to herself. Why is she even worried? Of course, they won't judge. They were too nice for that.

"I was wondering, if I can sleep with you guys...just for tonight?" Chloe asked, shyly.

The bears looked at each other. So that is what she was worried about?

Grizz smirked as he told his brothers to huddle as he discussed his plan. They whispered to each other, confusing Chloe.

As they finished talking, they walked up to Chloe with the most Serious looks they could muster.

"Well, me and my bros... we decided..." grizz Said, solemnly, cutting his sentences short, his brothers eyes were shut. With Grizz and Ice Bear slowly moving back and started to mimick a kettle drum, panda walked up to the girl, still serious.

"That we..." Panda started, giving off the dramatic tension.

"Wait for it..." Grizz said slowly as Ice bear is still mimicking the drum.

"...Allow you to sleep with us for the rest of the night." Panda shouted, his serious face dropped into a smile. This caused Chloe to jump in surprise.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, of course, you silly. What, you think we'll just throw you outside?" Grizz shouted with excitement.

Chloe smiled big, knowing she will now feel safe with the bears. The prodigy ran up to the bears and hugged them again, one by one.

"Thank you guys, so much."

The bears smiled and hugged back. It only took a few minutes of taking the mattress off their couch and placing placing them on the floor, making it look like a bed. Chloe and the bears laid on top of the mattress. The child was in the middle of Panda and Grizz, while Ice bear took his place near their feet.

Chloe sighed in content, snuggling against her friends, feeling the warmth from her 'brothers'.

"Comfy?" Panda asked, amused, laying a paw around the small child.

Chloe nodded, smiling at the Panda, next to her. "Yes, yes i am."

Grizz laughed, and gave her a soft nuzzle. "We're just glad to help."

'Ice bear is happy that Chloe's happy." The polar bear smiled, from his position.

Chloe smiled, hearing Ice Bear's words. It was times like these that Chloe knew that the polar bear really cared for her, despite his stoic nature.

"Goodnight...Brothers." the prodigy said, yawning as she got comfortable in the warm embrace.

The bears smiled gently at this, not before they close their eyes to sleep did Chloe hear Grizz whisper, one last time.

"And goodnight to you... little sis."

 **I hope you liked it. Again, since this my first WBB story, i hope i haven't written them out of character. And if i did, forgive me.**


End file.
